1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for analyzing a section of an anterior part of an eye, and more particularly relates to the ophthalmic apparatus for analyzing an opacification condition of a cornea by processing an image of corneal section.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a corneal operation has been well-known in order to correct ametropia of an eyeball by ablating a corneal surface with using excimer laser beam so as to change a corneal curvature. This sort of operation may cause hypodermic opacification of epitherium anterius corneae after the operation.
Usually, in case that the hypodermic opacification of the epitherium anterius corneae is caused, a slit-light lamp used to be applied for the examination. An operator observed a corneal section which was optically cut by the slit light by using an observing microscope so as to estimate the opacification level, the condition of a convergent heal, and the like.
However, the operator tended to depend on his own subjective judgement when the hypodermic opacification of the epitherium anterius corneae was estimated. Even though the same estimated standard is applied, it resulted in an disadvantage that each individual different level of operator effected on the estimation. Also, it is difficult to estimate only by observation.